1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for implementing database concurrency for allowing multiple agents to coordinate execution of tasks in a cluster.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well-known in the prior art, modern computer systems can be organized into clusters of individual computers via a network. Such computer clusters run a variety of computer applications, from providing a service to clients to processing database entries. However, within a computer cluster, there is a need for the coordination of the execution of work items among several agents running on a computer cluster. Therefore, there is a need for a system of method for addressing the aforementioned limitations of the prior art.